


Short and Thin to Tall and Stout

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodytype Swap, F/F, Height Gain, Height Loss, Intelligence Gain, Intelligence Loss, Memory Alteration, Reality Change, Weight Gain, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A tall and beautiful straight-A student ends up swapping places with her short and stout flunking friend, all thanks to a strange book...
Series: Poll Stories 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Short and Thin to Tall and Stout

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for week 52

"T-Thank you so much, Saki. I don't think I'd ever make it through without your help."  
  
In a dusty and dirty room sat a pair of friends. One of them being the tall blue-haired Student President Himitsu Saki, known for her dignity. The other being the comparatively much shorter and stouter Konoe Hanako. A glasses-wearing student that was always on the verge of flunking, partly due to her awful habits and partly just because she never really could follow through with studying.  
  
The blue-haired beauty smiled softly. "I've helped you with your homework ever since we were kids, Hanako. A little task like this won't compare to the mountains of Math you had me do in third grade." She replied as she gave her chubby friend a small kiss on the cheek. She did not fault her for her shortcomings, not in the slightest.  
  
Hanako blushed as she hid her face in her oversized sleeves, sighing sweetly as she felt a warmth rushing through her body. Whenever the taller beauty tried to help her, she always looked so wonderful. Why couldn't she look that wonderful, or even better, why couldn't she return the favor and help her out somehow?  
  
"That aside. What exactly do you need help with this time around, Hanako? You've been slipping on your studies like usual, but I'm wondering what kind exactly. You've been signed up to a lot of subjects..." Saki mused aloud, rubbing a little at her chin in mild confusion.  
  
The short brunette gasped as she immediately started digging through the trash that dotted the room. "The homework, right, right! That's why you're here, not to hang out or anything, sorry, sorry!" She cried out apologetically before she haphazardly slammed a strange-looking book down in front of her childhood friend. "I... I'm behind on a freeform book report, and I wanted to try and get extra points to make up for being late, so I found this thing buried deep within the library, and I thought..." She trailed off, only to notice how strangely fixated her friend was on the cover of the book...  
  
"This isn't... Hanako, are you sure you found this in the library? This looks like it's several decades old, millennia even..." The smarter student muttered as she slowly opened up the book, slowly leafing through the pages as she seemed practically glued to the text within. She couldn't understand the words within, as they had been written in a language that had long since departed the modern world, but...  
  
It was just so fascinating. She never was the type to get completely engrossed in things like this, but she could just feel the book pulling at her somehow. As if it was pulling her in quite literally. And given how she basically smashed her face straight into the parchment, that might be true if she was left alone with the book...  
  
"S-Saki! Relax! It's just a book, there's nothing special about it!" Hanako grabbed ahold of her friend's shoulders, not noticing that her grip was a little stronger than it ever had been. "What were you thinking, anyway? What kind of girl just slams her face down in a book that recklessly..."  
  
The concern in the brunette's voice was strange, to say the least. "Hanako, you sound..." Saki paused, only to shake her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Here, let's try and read it together, shall we?" She tried to take a proverbial step back as the two of them looked at the words on the page together.  
  
While the words still felt like gibberish to the smarter student, it didn't take long before the plump and short student started reading the text out loud, practically translating it in the process. That was more than enough to make the blue-haired girl feel that things were off. She didn't know what or how exactly, she just had a gut feeling.  
  
She also felt her stomach rumbling, but that was just because lunch was about to roll around. She was always a hungry girl...  
  
"Hanako, you're amazing... You're translating ancient language, just like that..." The high-achieving student muttered in surprise, only for the stout girl to start giggling. "W-What? Did I say something funny?"  
  
Her friend merely smiled as she pointed her finger towards the text once more. "Look closely, Saki. That's not an ancient language, that's just normal words!" She continued chuckling as if her friend had been made a fool, but indeed as the latter looked back at the page, everything made sense yet again...  
  
"W-What? But it wasn't... How's..." She muttered, utterly confused. She was left more than bewildered at the sudden shift in wording, but what threw her off even further was the way that her eyes started to lose their focus, turning everything around her significantly blurry. "H-Hey! I can't see! Where're my glasses!?"  
  
The fact she had to ask for her glasses was strange enough already, but the entire need for glasses was the most peculiar part. She never did need glasses. Only during her childhood did she try a pair out because her eyesight wasn't the best, but it naturally began to fix itself over time. But now, she couldn't see distinguish anything. She couldn't even see her hand clearly in front of her. Things were screwed up, and she just couldn't put her finger on why or how...  
  
"Here, they're yours." Hanako chimed as she took off her wide-framed glasses and gently slid them onto her friend's face, letting her see once more. It was such a nice gesture, nice enough to make the blue-haired beauty blush across her cheeks.  
  
Saki adjusted her glasses, getting used to the way the world looked through the lenses before giggling. "G-Gee, thanks Hanako. You're always so reliabl..." She paused. Saying those words felt so right, so why did they feel so wrong at the very same time? It didn't feel right at all! What was going on!?   
  
A kiss from the shorter student was more than enough to knock her out of that bewildering train of thought. "Of course I am. I wouldn't want to be anything less for my best friend. Now come on. We've got so much more to go through before the book's done!"   
  
The book! It had to be the book! It was the only thing the formerly clearsighted student had interacted with before everything started going crazy. If she could just read through it more and figure out why this happened, then everything would return to normal! That's what she thought anyway, as she pulled herself down to the text yet again.  
  
Strange letters kept bouncing around in her head as she tried to read the book, stomping through her brain and leaving her with an even less sound mind. "Gosh, why's this so hard to get through..." The older girl muttered as she neglected to notice the inches leaving her body, bit by bit. She didn't need that impressive height, especially with how she was going to turn out.  
  
By comparison, her friend was growing by the second. As if all of that height was being poured straight into her fellow idiot's body... "It's not really that hard, silly. You just need to breathe. Here, breathe in, then out. Then try and read another sentence. I'm sure that'll help." Hanako smiled so serenely, as she slowly started looking like the girl that had helped her so much.  
  
The now-shorter Saki nodded slowly as she followed the advice from her friend. She breathed in, her small body quickly filling with air as it puffed out in all of the right spots... then she breathed out, shrinking until she was the same height as her friend's formerly fat body. "Okay... Feels kinda weird, but I think I can try and read it now..."  
  
She tried. She really did. But she couldn't even read any parts of the words at this point. It all just felt like junk flowing in through her eyes and out through her ears. It prompted the short-stacked blue-haired girl to slump forward. "Aaaahhh... It's hopeless, I'm never going to make it through and graduate..." She muttered defeatedly, not even realizing that she was now in the exact same situation her friend had been in. In fact, it was as if everything had been swapped. The only thing that hadn't was their looks... The overt parts, anyhow.  
  
"There there, Saki. Even if you don't graduate, it'll be fine. You can just find a job that'll hire a cute butterball like you. Come to think of it, I've heard rumors that there's a certain demand for cuties like you!" The now-tall and thin Hanako chimed cheerfully as she grabbed ahold of her smaller friend's sides, teasing her with more than a little squeeze.  
  
Saki frowned and pouted as she felt her friend's fingers sink into her flabby body. It wasn't fair. "C-Can't you at least tell me what it says? I don't want to be left in the dark when I've got a much smarter friend right here..." The former prodigy looked just pathetic in her current state, especially as the tears almost welled up in the corners of her eyes.  
  
Her smart friend smiled and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Anything for you, Saki. You've always asked for my help, remember? I'm always glad to help my favorite friend." The brunette chuckled as she picked the book off the table, clearing her throat as she read the lines in the book. "It says... Actually, no, how about I just give you the summary, since you'd have a hard time trying to figure it all out?"  
  
The butterball nodded as her friend poked at her nose, teasing her just a little bit more and drawing out such a cute pout.  
  
"It's about a pair of friends that end up swapping places and lives, complete with their pasts being exchanged. So weird, right? And like, it talks about the way the two loved one another despite everything that happened, despite the reversal of fortunes. It's kind of twisted, but charming just the same. Actually, if we swapped places, wouldn't it describe us?" Hanako giggled as she noticed the similarities between the two of them and the girls in the book only to then laugh as she threw the book into the pile of trash. "Ah, whatever. It's not like it matters when we both love the way we are, right?"  
  
Saki paused as she listened to her friend explaining the contents of the book. Something struck her as odd and off about things. As if the events in the book were true, that she had somehow swapped places, even body types, and lives with her best friend... but then the taller girl planted a soft kiss on her equally soft cheek, and the blushing just started right back up, pulling those weird thoughts out of her head in the process. "M-Mmhm! You're... You're the best, Hanako." She muttered shyly as she leaned up against her taller friend...  
  
The tall brunette hugged her tiny muffin-like blue-haired friend, pulling her onto her lap in the process. "Nuh-uh. I'm only the best because you're such a good girl, doing her best to ask for help and letting me do something with all of the smarts that I have. You're the best, Saki. And the best butterball too, I don't think I can get enough of your chubby little body!" She giggled as she started playing with those wonderful thighs that the smaller girl had, squeezing into them and causing no shortage of moans to slip out.  
  
Perhaps the words in the book were true. Perhaps the two of them really had changed places, exchanged their lives for one another's. But at this point, it didn't matter. Both girls were ultimately happy with how things had turned out. Though she was now a chubby little shorty, Saki had somebody that loved her from the depths of her heart. And not only was Hanako much smarter and ultimately beautiful thanks to her stunning posture... she also had somebody to love. Both of them secretly craved that second thing, and both of them got exactly what they wanted.  
  
What a lucky pair of girls they were. The stout and short dummy, and the tall and thin smarty. They were made for one another...


End file.
